Del colegio al matrimonio
by Adri BC
Summary: es un ONESHOT inspirada en una historia que encontre en la red, lo siento mal sumary mejor leanlo, es linda la historia, Bella y Edward a lo muy humano


**Disclaimer: si, meyer es dueña hasta de Jake, pero esta historia no es mia, la he cambiado un poco pero hay va**

* * *

**Del colegio al matrimonio**

El es Edward y yo soy Bella.

Fue un miércoles 09 de agosto, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Era el primer día de clases en mi escuela. Estaba nerviosa, no conocía a nadie. Comencé a hacer plática con una compañera Ángela y nos hicimos amigas. Después conocimos a otras dos, Alice y Jessica y se unieron a nosotras.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, con mi poca habla y mi timidez pero de repente ahí estaba el, sentado detrás de mí y sin despegarme la mirada de encima. Yo no le tomaba importancia. Era muy atractivo y realmente no me llamaba la atención, así que continué con mi clase. De repente escucho una voz temblorosa pidiéndome que le pasara un lápiz. Cuando volteé, era él. Me agache y le entregué el lápiz, lo que él agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando llego la hora de salida, nos apresuramos mi amiga Ángela y yo e íbamos caminando por la avenida que da a mi casa. De pronto, al voltear, él estaba ahí detrás de nosotras pidiendo que le esperáramos y así fue

- ¿ustedes viven en esa avenida?

-yo sí pero mi amiga no

Él, un poco nervioso, quiso disimular su interés preguntando si mi nombre en verdad era Isabella y le dije que sí, pensando que era un tonto. El nombre de mi amiga no lo recordó. ¿Qué raro, no?

Los días de clase continuaron y conforme pasaban los días ese chico me iba agradando. Era gentil, gracioso y muy inteligente. Además comenzaba a atraerme su físico, pero, ¿gustarme? No lo creo, era solo un buen amigo.

Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse más a mí, pero con timidez, y a Alice mi amiga le hablaba bastante bien. Entonces, ahí ocurrió. Comencé a sentir coraje, pero no quería aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que un día comencé a alejarme de él porque me dolía mucho el imaginarlo a él con Alice. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa. Él noto mi distanciamiento y pregunto muy preocupado qué era lo que me sucedía. No lo podía creer, le importaba. Le respondí diciéndole que a él le agradaba Alice y que yo no quería interferir entre ellos, a lo que él contesto que estaba bastante equivocada y me abrazó, fue todo tan lindo…

A partir de ese día comenzamos a mirarnos tiernamente durante las clases. Él me abrazaba y me trataba tan maravillosamente que ni yo creía estar viviendo eso tan real, a veces me pellizcaba. Pasó el tiempo y los abrazos eran más continuos y llenos de amor, pero como mis amigas eran bastante reservadas, menos Alice, me comentaron que no era correcto abrazar a un chico que no era mi novio, a lo que yo quede confundida y decidí no hacerlo más.

De nuevo, él noto mi distanciamiento y charlamos al respecto. Él me contesto con una carta en donde me decía que me quería muchísimo y que a él no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, que me iba a proteger y cuidar para que nadie me faltara al respeto. Y así fue.

Pasaron dos meses y el decidió hacerme la pregunta tan esperada… Yo estaba fuera de un cyber café y llego, se puso frente a mí y comenzó a decirme:

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta, pero ya creo saber lo que me vas a contestar ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – yo me quedé perpleja y guarde silencio por un momento tratando de controlar mis nervios y mi emoción. Después de que recobré el aliento conteste

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees, que te voy a contestar?"

-si

-Pues acertaste. – Todo se tornó color rosa, las mariposas querían salir de mi estomago y nos abrazamos fuertemente hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a clase.

De ahí en adelante estuvimos juntos, nos dimos nuestro primer beso un mes después. Pasamos nuestra primera navidad juntos y fue maravilloso, pasamos momentos increíbles juntos hasta que, un 07 de febrero, le dije que no quería continuar con el, que necesitaba dedicarme a mis estudios y que no podía distraerme con él. Aún recuerdo la cara de tristeza y desaliento que lo cubrió, pero respetó mi decisión como siempre lo había hecho.

Pasó una semana y no aguantaba más. Él dejo de hablarme, yo estaba con el corazón roto, lloraba día y noche por la falta de su amor, hasta pensé que andaba de novio con otra compañera y me dolió muchísimo. Entonces el día 14 de febrero le entregue una carta diciéndole que lo quería y él me la respondió de la manera menos esperada, me dijo que jamás me iba a olvidar, porque yo era el único y verdadero amor de su vida y que siempre lo iba a ser.

Entonces el día 18 de febrero me atreví y le pregunte el por qué de su distancia hacia mí. Salimos del salón y comenzamos a charlar, me dijo que le lastimaba mi presencia porque me amaba demasiado. Yo me quedé atónita y pregunté qué deseaba y él me dijo que quería regresar. Entonces llegó el maestro y ambos nos metimos a clase. A la salida me esperó y nos fuimos caminando. Me pregunto qué quería hacer. Entonces le di el sí, él no sabía qué hacer. Me abrazo tan fuerte y me besó con las lagrimas en los ojos, pidiéndome que jamás volviera a repetir eso.

A partir de ese momento comenzamos una relación distinta. Nos amábamos aun más y los dos éramos los novios más felices del mundo. Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, aun recuerdo la primera vez. Ambos estábamos tan nerviosos y llenos de temor. Apagamos la luz y se acercó lentamente a mí, acariciándome suavemente y diciendo una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba. Yo lloraba de felicidad y de amor por él. Todo era tan maravilloso mejor que un cuento de hadas, hasta que en el 22 de febrero todo cambió.

Salimos de mi casa por la noche y llegamos a un restaurante muy elegante. Nos sentamos en el balcón desde donde se miraba la luna y las hermosas estrellas que brillaban más que otros días… la música romántica. Todo era perfecto. Pedimos de cenar y unas pequeñas copas. Cuando terminamos de cenar, él se acerco a mí y susurrándome al oído me dijo que yo era lo más importante para él, que él sin mí no era nada, que era una gran mujer y el amor de su vida y que por esa razón quería pedirme que fuera su esposa. Yo estaba emocionada y sólo lo abracé dándole el sí. Todos en el restaurante nos miraban con ternura y nos felicitaron por nuestro nuevo compromiso.

Ahora Edward y yo planeamos felizmente nuestra boda que será en febrero. Ese hermoso mes que, como se darán cuenta amigos míos, es el mes que más ha marcado nuestras vidas y sobre todo nuestra relación.

**FIN.**

* * *

**ahahh hola¡¡¡ aqui un ONESHOT...EL PRMERO Q HAGO¡¡¡ wiiii.... +.+ es asi romantico cierto?, ahaha bueno ustedes diganme, yo lo encontre en la red y me parecio hermosa la historia, me gusta laparte del restaurant en donde le pide q se case y todos aplauden, d emocion yo casi lloro, bueno chau q debo ir a terapia y tengo hambre¡¡¡ U.U**

**PD: la historia HORMONAS, es la misma de VAMPIROS solo que le cambie el nombre y el summary ya q sera muy oscura el fic y espero q esto se de largo (esq yo escribo depende a mi inspiracion). y pienso hacerla lo mas bueno posible...chau**


End file.
